The STRO-1 antibody was obtained from a hybridoma produced from B cells obtained from a mouse immunized with a human CD34+ bone marrow cells (P. Simmons and B. Torok-Storb, Blood 78, 55-62 (1991)).
STRO-1 is a cell surface protein expressed by bone marrow stromal cells and erythroid precursors. Marrow cells that express STRO-1 antigen are capable of differentiating into multiple mesechymal lineages, including hematopoiesis-supportive stromal cells, adipocytes, osteoblasts, and chondrocytes.
Mouse monoclonal anti-human STRO-1 antibody is commercially available from R&D Systems, Inc. (Minneapolis, Minn., USA) under catalog number MAB 1038.
Additional discussion of uses for Stro-1 antibodies is given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,122,178; 7,057,738; and 5,677,136; and in US Patent Application Publication Nos. 20060286077; 20060182724; 20060088890; and 20060057720.